Recognize
by Zalex Grajalex
Summary: El tiempo pasa y la naturaleza lo sabe, Hiro empieza su camino hacia la juventud y sus amigos comienzan a notarlo, especialmente cuando Hiro se parece demasiado a su hermano; los demás ven con agrado que el legado de su querido amigo Tadashi no desaparezca, sin embargo para Honey Lemon el hecho de que Hiro le recuerde la imagen de Tadashi no parece hacerle bien, Sumary en interior
1. Chapter 1

_**Recognize**_

**Sumario:** El tiempo pasa y la naturaleza lo sabe, Hiro empieza su camino hacia la juventud y sus amigos comienzan a notarlo especialmente cuando Hiro se parece demasiado a su hermano; los demás ven con agrado que el legado de su querido amigo Tadashi no desaparezca, sin embargo para Honey Lemon el hecho de que Hiro le recuerde la imagen de Tadashi no parece hacerle bien, especialmente cuando fantasmas del pasado amenazan con regresar y poner en riesgo lo que tanto trabajo le costó tener… Hiro x Honey

_**Prologo**_

"Auch mi cabeza" –El quejido resonó a través del tranquilo laboratorio.

"De la escala del uno al diez como calificarías tu dolor".

"Ahora no Baymax, primero quiero saber cómo rayos se movió el extintor" – Decía Hiro Hamada mientras frotaba furiosamente su frente y notaba la formación de un moretón - "Esto dejara marca" – Pensó.

"El extintor es un objeto inanimado, hay un 0.001 % de probabilidad de que se mueva de forma autónoma" –Contesto el robot medico asistente mientras escaneaba a Hiro – "Mis sensores indican que no presentas una contusión seria, sin embargo es recomendable el reposo y colocar una compresa fría en el área afectada para evitar la inflamación".

"Era una pregunta retórica grandulón, además que te he dicho acerca de escanear a la gente sin permiso" – Respondió Hiro – Como sea gracias Baymax, estoy satisfecho con mi servicio ya puedes descansar".

"Estoy aquí para lo que necesites Hiro y por favor no vuelvas a correr de esa manera sin fijarte, eso no es bueno para tu salud" –Decía Baymax mientras se devolvía a su forma de reposo.

"Eso dolió mucho" –Se quejó mientras caminaba por el pasillo y entraba al gran recibidor del laboratorio siendo saludado por sus amigos.

"Hey amiguito ¿Por qué el alboroto?, ¿Pasó algo?".

"Nada Wasabi solo tuve una pelea contra el extintor".

"Y al parecer este te pateó el trasero" –Se burló Gogo mientras caminaba hacia Hiro y Wasabi.

"El rostro en este caso, pero afortunadamente viviré, de cualquier manera gracias por tu preocupación" -Respondió sarcásticamente el pequeño, Gogo solo rodo los ojos divertida y se giró hacia Wasabi.

"Wasabi" –Dijo cansada – "Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no acomodes mis cosas, mi multímetro no está en el lugar donde lo deje" –Exclamó

"Mejor dicho no encuentras tu multímetro por que no recuerdas el lugar donde lo perdiste entre tanto desorden" –Se defendió el enorme científico – "Además yo no he tocado tus cosas, desde la última vez que lo hice tú por casi destruyes medio laboratorio y no quiero volver a pasar por esa ansia de ver todo desacomodado"

"Que extraño, los únicos a quien dejo entrar a mi cubículo es a ti, Honey, Hiro y…"

"! Fred ¡" –Gritó al ver a su amigo — "No uses mis herramientas como juguetes"

"¿Por qué no Gogo?, son tan geniales es como si fueran un tipo de tecnología alienígena" –Decía Fred mientras movía los botones del multímetro.

Hiro sonrió por la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, ya habían pasado 10 meses desde el incidente con Callaghan y poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad, Hiro siguió asistiendo al Instituto de Tecnología de San Fran Tokio junto con sus amigos y al igual que continuaron ayudando a la ciudad como los "Big Hero 6" obviamente nadie sabía sus identidades, Hiro preferirá mil veces enfrentarse a una horda asesina de microbots que encarar a su tía Cass si se enterara de que expone su vida en ese sentido.

Hiro tembló de miedo al imaginárselo, lo mejor era mantener un bajo perfil y concentrarse en sus nuevos proyectos; Al parecer la universidad le dejo muy claro que espera grandes cosas de el al igual que lo hizo su hermano Tadashi.

Mientras pensaba en eso, Hiro buscaba un circuito entre la caja de herramientas que él y sus amigos compartían "De vez en cuando esta idea de Honey es útil" –Dijo para sí mismo mientras guardaba el recién encontrado circuito en su bolsillo – "Hablando de ella…"

"Chicos, ¿Cuando dicen que regresara Honey?" –Preguntó el joven Hamada

"Hoy en la noche vuelve de visitar a sus parientes, así que mañana por la mañana debería estar en el laboratorio" –Contestó Gogo la cual había cesado sus regaños a Fred, el cual misteriosamente se hallaba seminconsciente y era atendido por Baymax y Wasabi

"Bien, porque me prometió ayudarme con mi experimento el miércoles y ya que no soy muy bueno en química, no quiero meter la pata y causar una explosión nuclear"

"Espero que llegue mañana, necesito darme prisa si quiero terminarlo antes de la fecha prevista" –Pensó Hiro –

"Como si pudieras hacerlo Hamada" –Retó la joven motociclista – "Como sea, en que estas trabajando esta vez nerd"

"Pues veras…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de San Fran Tokio, específicamente en una casa de los suburbios una joven alta y de pelo rubio se levantó agitadamente de su cama,

"Creo que hoy será otra noche sin mucho descanso" –Pensó al mirar la tormenta a través de la ventana

"Mala tormenta, mala" –Se quejó débilmente – "Ahora tardare más en ver a mis amigos" – Dijo mientras se sentaba a ver las fotos de su celular y se detuvo al encontrar su foto favorita

"Si no fuera por esta lluvia ya estaría en casa con ustedes chicos" –Habló mientras contemplaba los sonrientes rostros de sus amigos – "Tadashi" – Murmuro mientras acariciaba la pantalla, especialmente el rostro del fallecido científico – "Pronto se cumplirá un año desde que te fuiste" –Un relámpago rompió la calma de la habitación, Honey Lemon miro por la ventana – "Recuerdo que ese día también estaba lloviendo, pero el cielo estaba más tranquilo podría decirse que hasta sin motivación al igual que yo" –Decía la joven mientras una pequeña lagrimas recorría su mejilla – "Por favor no te enojes conmigo" – Se secó la lagrima con su mano – "Es tu culpa por no estar aquí y cumplir tu promesa"

"Me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo y no me dejarías sentirme así otra vez" –Reclamó débilmente

"Tadashi… porque te fuiste aun tenías toda una vida por delante"—Murmuro suavemente mientras se recostaba en la cama – "Aun te necesitábamos, tu tía, tus amigos, tu hermano… y sobre todo yo… te necesito Tadashi." –Dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente la foto y poco a poco se perdía en un mundo de sueños donde los cuales ni se imaginaba lo que le espera en un futuro.

_**Fin del Prologo**_

**Notas del Autor: ** Muchas gracias por dar el tiempo a esta lectura espero que haya sido de su agrado, si fue así por favor dejen un comentario, si no les gusto también dejen un comentario y si tienen una opinión/duda/sugerencia/critica también dejen un comentario x3

Para aclarar, después de ver la película y leer un poco del comic me surgió la idea y ya que no me decidía que pareja iba a ser la protagonista opte por dar toques de Hiro x Gogo también; por cierto esto será una historia de drama, si habrá mucho romance y acción pero generalmente se enfocara en el lado psicológico del desarrollo de los personajes especialmente lo que hay detrás de las personalidades de Honey, Gogo, Tadashi y Hiro.  
>Psdt: Busco un Beta Reader que me pueda ayudar con la traduccion de varios trabajos, se ingles solo seria cuestion de checar errores<p>

Recuerden comentar es agradecer  
>Zaludos y hasta luego<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 An unbelievable start

Disclaimer: Los derechos de Big Hero 6 son propiedad de Marvel y Disney; Esta es una obra de mera ficción sin ámbito de lucro ni daño a terceros, el contexto y personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.  
>Diálogos "entre comillas"<br>Narrador –Entre diagonales –

_**Chapter One "An unbelievable start"**_

….

"Qué demonios haces…"

"Alejando la fuente de peligro…

"¿Peligro? De que rayos hablas…. Basta de jugar Baymax y regrésame mis notas…"

"He notado altos niveles de estrés relacionados con estos papeles y eso no es sano para tu salud… escaneando…

"No me escanees malvavisco subdesarrollado" –Dijo Gogo mientras tomaba de vuelta sus notas

"Escaneo terminado… Mis sensores indican un alto índice de oxitocina y serotonina, parece indicar el principio de un ena…"

"¡HAMADA!" –Gritó Gogo Tomago antes de que Baymax pudiera terminar

…..

Mientras tanto Hiro escuchaba los ruidos a través de las paredes de su cubículo, cosa extraña ya que las paredes tenían amortiguadores de sonido debido a que algunos proyectos (o personas) podían hacer mucho ruido; pero Hiro pudo escuchar claramente el grito furioso de Gogo y en ese momento tenía dos opciones: A) Emigrar a la India cambiar su identidad y esperar que la chica motociclista no lo encontrara o B) Rogar clemencia y esperar que no esté tan molesta como para usarlo de saco de boxeo…

"Bien a pesar de que fue corta, creo que viví una buena vida" –Murmuró el joven Hamada mientras decidía ir con Gogo; de cualquier manera la chica es la más veloz y persistente de todos, sería muy fácil que lo encontrara de todos modos.

"Hiro explicación… Ahora" –Dijo con una voz tranquila pero se notaba un gran instinto asesino

"_Pensándolo bien, dicen que la India es un lugar adorable para vivir hoy en día_" –Pensó seriamente Hiro el ver el ceño fruncido de Gogo.

"Y bien, ¿Podrías explicarme por qué Baymax por casi tritura mis apuntes de física?".

"Pues veras… es una historia graciosa si lo miras de otro ángulo"—Comenzó a divagar –"Baymax me escucho decir que los exámenes eran un arma de tortura letal para los estudiantes y…

"Sabes guarda la historia para después Hiro"—Dijo Gogo al ver el reloj de la pared –"Lo siento pero necesito ir a tutorías de cálculo para mi proyecto final.

"Ok entiendo las necesitas..." –Gogo levantó una ceja—"No-no estoy diciendo que no sepas al contrario sé que eres una chica muy capaz, independiente e inteligente" –Tartamudeó un nervioso Hamada mientras se rascaba el cuello de manera exagerada.

"Ok nerd… mejor me voy antes de que comiences a morder tu propia lengua" –Contestó mientras salía del laboratorio.

"No lo puedo creer… no hizo nada" –Pensó un asombrado Hamada.

"Nos vemos en la tarde Hiro y no creas que ya te zafaste del problema tan fácilmente…" –Dijo con una sonrisa malvada antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Sip, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… soy hombre muerto".

"Mis sensores indican que tus signos vitales están en óptimas condiciones Hiro… debería aplicarte el RCP o usar el desfibrilador" –Decía Baymax mientras pequeñas descargas se formaban en sus manos.

"Nhe, guárdalos para después amiguito, creo que los necesitare para esta tarde" –Decía Hiro al salir del cubículo.

Mientras tanto una joven motociclista caminaba lentamente hacia el salón de clases, de vez en cuando miraba su celular.

"11:30; aun me falta una hora y media para que comiencen las clases" –Decía al sentarse en una banca y abría su cuaderno de notas que Baymax había tomado hace un rato.

"Enserio… no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando…" –Pensó Gogo mientras lanzaba un suspiro cansado hacia el cielo –"Tranquilízate chica es solo el estrés, son las últimas semanas del semestre tienes muchos trabajos que entregar, no has dormido bien y no has podido asistir a las carreras… si es eso lo que te tiene alterada… no tiene nada que ver con lo de _ya sabes que" –_Se repetía una y otra vez mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

"No tiene nada que ver con lo de _ya sabes que_, esto es tan solo el estrés y la falta de sueño_" –_Seguía diciendo esa frase como un mantra personal.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…"

"Honey…"—Decía Hiro mientras sostenía su celular frente a su cara.

"Lo siento, lo siento…"

"Honey Lemon tranquila todo está bien, no hay ningún problema no te preocupes".

"Lo siento Hiro enserio discúlpame por no llegar ayer y ayudarte como lo prometí" –Se disculpaba muy apresuradamente la imagen de Honey a través de la pantalla.

"Honey por centésima vez no tienes por qué disculparte…".

"Si hay razón, te prometí ayudarte con tu proyecto y ahora estas retrasado por mi culpa" –Decía mientras hacia un puchero –"Te prometo que trabajare el doble día y noche para recuperar el tiempo perdido".

"No creo que necesitemos llegar a esos extremos Honey…" –Dijo el joven Hamada al recordar el excesivo entusiasmo de su amiga con la química y los proyectos que la involucren… Como la vez que Wasabi le pidió ayuda a Lemon y durante varios días la química no lo dejo descansar y literalmente lo hizo explotar con tanto trabajo, literalmente… pobre Wasabi.

"Tu descuida Hiro deja todo en mis manos" –Dijo con una gran sonrisa –"Veras que tu proyecto los dejara sin palabras".

"Querrás decir nuestro proyecto" –Dijo Hamada mientras regresaba la sonrisa –"Batallamos mucho en conseguir que el profesor aceptara el proyecto entre dos, especialmente porque estas en otro semestre.

"Bueno… nuestro proyecto, pero eso será hasta que regrese.

"¿Por cierto cuando regresas?"

"Teluro* que mañana estaré de vuelta en San Fransokyo –Dijo y se mordió ligeramente el labio tratando de contener la risa

"¿Enserio Honey? –Respondió Hiro con una cara divertida mientras levantaba la ceja –"Nobelio* la gracia de ese comentario"

Ante eso último la joven química exploto en una serie de risas que tardaron un poco en tranquilizarse

"Eres un nerd sin remedio lo sabias" –Dijo Honey después de unos cuantos suspiros

"Y me lo dice la chica que cuenta malos chistes científicos"

"Chistes de los cuales te ríes" –Respondió mientras sacaba la lengua –"Ya pronto será la hora de la comida y mis padres quieren que ayude, nos vemos luego Hiro"

"Nos vemos Honey cuídate" –Se despidió Hiro con una sonrisa mientras terminaba la video llamada.

En el otro lado de la pantalla Honey suspiro y agito su cabeza varias veces como si tratara de alejar un amargo recuerdo de su mente –"Debe ser el cansancio por no dormir bien" –Se contestó la joven.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Flashback**

"Mírenla ahí viene, mi mama dice que ella es una anoréxica" –Murmuraba una adolescente de unos 13 años

"Si también creo eso, el otro día la vi encerrarse en el baño durante el descanso" –Contestaba otra de una manera no muy sutil

"Yo na culparía, con esos lentes y esos frenillos esta horrible si yo fuera ella también me preocuparía por adelgazar" –Agregó una tercera

Mientras tanto una adolescente de no más de 12 años caminaba con paso veloz por los pasillos tratando de pasar desapercibida, cosa difícil debido a su gran estatura, llamativos lentes y aparato dental, a cada paso que daba el sonido de sus zapatillas retumbaba por los corredores, especialmente al pasar a lado del grupo de chicas que estaban murmurando las cuales se callaron por un momento y después estallaron en un ataque de risas burlonas, la rubia cerro los ojos tratando de ignorarlas y esperando que con eso también se fuera el dolor; Sin embargo una de ellas puso un pie delante de la chica haciéndola tropezar

"Tenías razón Kim, tardo como un minuto en caer" –Dijo con crueldad una de ellas

"Eso te pasa por ser tan alta nerd" –Dijo la que parecía ser la líder del grupo mientras se alejaba riéndose

"Nos vemos anoréxica" –Terminó la tercera mientras seguía a sus amigas

Recostada sobre el piso una dolorida y triste Honey Lemon sollozaba mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, la caída no era lo que le dolía mas, si no el hecho de que apenas era su primer año de secundaria y ya no quería saber nada acerca de ella; Recordaba con tristeza su emoción de entrar a la escuela donde aprendería cosas nuevas e interesantes y haría amigos de por vida con los cuales contar…

"Que tonta fui" –Pensó con amargura –"Si hubiera sabido que sería un infierno hubiera elegido estudiar en casa con mama"

Ya de pie, la joven trato de contener las lágrimas al ver a otros alumnos que se reían de su desgracia, al dar un par de pasos noto un dolor agudo en su tobillo y espalda

"Genial ahora tendré que usar zapatos ortopédicos, lo que me faltaba" –Murmuró, Honey trató de seguir caminado pero el dolor le dificultaba cada paso

"La enfermería esta por el otro lado, creo que deberías ir primero a que atiendan" – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

"No lo necesito, estoy bien" –Dijo Honey sin siquiera voltearse

"Si tú lo dices, entonces que tal una carrera hacia el salón"—Dijo la voz mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba ligeramente hacia el frente

"Aush, ¡Idiota! –Se quejó la rubia al apoyarse en su tobillo

"Ves lo sabía tienes un esguince, es mejor llevarte a la enfermería antes de que la inflamación empeore"

"Y tu que sabes, no es como si fueras un condenado doctor o algo así" –Dijo la joven sin levantar la mirada del suelo, ya le habían jugado esa broma infinidad de veces, un joven "caritativo" que siempre se veía amable al principio y le ofrecía su ayuda… y al final resultaba ser una cruel jugarreta de Kim y su grupo.

"Aun no pero quien sabe, en un par de años probablemente decida estudiar medicina aunque todavía es muy pronto para decidir; y tu ¿Ya decidiste que estudiar?" –Decía el joven mientras ponía una cara pensativa olvidándose del motivo real de la plática

"Déjame pasar se está haciendo tarde para entrar al salón" –Dijo con fastidio la rubia mientras volvía a caminar pero debido al dolor de su tobillo perdió el equilibrio y cayó nuevamente

"Oye estas bien" –Dijo apresuradamente el chico mientras le ofrecía una mano a la Joven

"De maravilla no ves" –Honey trató de hacer sus palabras llenas de sarcasmo y de odio pero lo más que pudo fue murmurar unas leves palabras de cansancio y tristeza.  
>Honey Lemon intentó levantarse pero el dolor se había hecho más grande y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir por ese día, lo más que quería en ese momento era desaparecer y que nadie la molestara, ella deseaba estar sola para que ya no sufriera más por culpa de otras persona<p>

"Déjame sola"—Murmuró mientras alejaba la mano del joven

"No necesitas estar solo todo el tiempo sabes, de vez en cuando es bueno tener una pequeña compañía" –Dijo el joven mientras tomaba a Honey gentilmente de la mano y la ayudaba a levantarse, esta vez la rubia no hizo el esfuerzo de alejarse, ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para hacerlo.

"Eres muy insistente para ayudar a un desconocido, lo que me recuerda… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

"Ho perdona, yo… me llamo Tadashi… Hamada…"

**End FlashBack **

"Tadashi…" –Suspiraba una joven rubia al extender su mano tratando de alcanzar la imagen que poco a poco se desvanecía.

"Tadashi… Ayuda… me… "–Suplicaba Honey Lemon mientras yacía herida en la carretera, el sonido de los servicios de emergencias se oían a lo lejos y las luces de las patrullas se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Mientras tanto en la cafetería Hamada un grupo de jóvenes estudiaba con esfuerzo sin parar desde la tarde hasta largas horas de la noche…

"Bueno Hiro, Gogo discúlpenos por irnos temprano" –Dijo Wasabi mientras cargaba a un dormido Fred en su hombro como un si fuera un costal de papas

"Aún no sé por qué él nos acompaña a estudiar, ni siquiera está en el Instituto solo viene a molestarnos y distraernos con sus tontas bromas" –Decía Gogo mientras terminaba de pintar unos Kan jis en la frente de Fred

"Nos vemos Wasabi, No manejes tan alocado" –Dijo Hiro reprimiendo una risa al escuchar la carcajada de Gogo y ver el ceño fruncido pero divertido de Wasabi al salir

"¿Segura que no quieres descansar por hoy Gogo? – Preguntó Hamada mientras regresaban al sillón donde estaban estudiando

"Acaso ya te cansaste Hamada" – Retó la joven

"Yo no, pero al parecer cierta motociclista ya no puede seguir mi paso" –Contestó Hiro mientras señalaba hacia las ojeras de Gogo

"Eso quisieras niño" –Dijo divertida tomando su cuaderno de notas y escribía unas ecuaciones – "¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?"

"Acepto, pero antes dime que tendrás que hacer cuando pierdas" –Preguntó siguiéndole el juego

"Estamos un poco confiados hoy verdad" –Respondió mientras trataba de imaginar cosas humillantes para que el joven aprendiera que un reto de Gogo Tomago no se toma a la ligera

"Bueno si te sientes tan insegu…" Antes de que terminara la frase, el celular del joven sonó a todo volumen –"Disculpa, voy a contestar "–Se excusó el joven

Mientras la Gogo pensaba en qué hacer para la apuesta, observo detenidamente como el rostro de Hiro paso de uno relajado y feliz a uno preocupado y en pálido… A Gogo en definitiva no le gustaba esa expresión… no en Hiro.

"Hiro ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Quién era?"

"Era del hospital… Honey… accidente…" –Mustió levemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Tenemos que ir al hospital ¡AHORA!" –Gritó Hiro desesperado…

_**End of Chapter one**_

**Nota del autor:** Hola muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, disculpen la tardanza y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, sé que parece una historia normal de Hiro por Gogo pero la pareja principal será Honey por Hiro pero también tendrá toques de lo anterior, por cierto esta historia será de drama pero también tendrá uno que otro toque de comedia así que disculpen si la lectura les resulto aburrida

Recuerden comentar es agradecer e inspiración para los escritores  
>Zalu2s<p> 


End file.
